


Cassie's Song

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: This was a little something I put together to cheer up a good neoshipping friend :)No sex, no bad language, no death, depression or mission cock-ups. Just plain loveliness! <3





	Cassie's Song

Cassidy sat quietly in front of the camp fire, her face illuminated in the vortex of rich, warm colours. Next to her, Butch was sat cross legged carefully toasting some marshmallows. Cassidy had to smile at the level of concentration on his face as he finally plucked them away and gently blew on them before handing them to her.

  
"Here you go!" he said. "The trick is just to let them melt a little, lightly toasted is best in my opinion. But try them!"  
"Mmm so good!" Cassidy replied dreamily with her mouth full. "So where did you learn to do this?"  
"Oh...well...me and the old man used to go camping every summer" Butch said reminiscing. "He taught me to swim, sail, fish...well until he...y'know..."

  
He paused and Cassidy placed a hand on her partner's arm. She knew it was so difficult for Butch to bring up his dad after he was killed in tragic circumstances. Butch was still a kid when it happened and he had barely started high school. He had never fully come to terms with it.  
"It's ok" she said reassuringly.  
Butch managed a small smile, "thanks partner" he replied.  
  
They both continued to sit next to the fire they had built looking up at the night sky. They were out on another field mission for Dr Namba and as it was such a warm night Butch had suggested camping out as opposed to staying in a motel. He had actually been surprised when Cassidy agreed.  
"So many stars out tonight" she breathed. "You never get this kind of view back in the city"

  
"Well keep your eyes peeled you might see a shooting one" Butch replied as he lit a cigarette. He leaned back, closed his eyes and slowly exhaled into the pleasant night air, he hadn't enjoyed peace like this for a long time.

  
"All we need now is some hot chocolate and a guitar" Cassidy laughed. Butch opened his eyes and turned his head towards her.  
"Funny you should say that" he grinned.  
"Seriously?" Cassidy laughed. "Oh god Ponch you're funny! Wait...you are being serious aren't you?!"  
  
Butch stood up and crushed his cigarette under his boot before walking over to his car. Cassidy could see him through the smoke rummaging around in the trunk. She continued eating her marshmallows whilst watching her partner with anticipation. After around 2-3 minutes Butch came back with a large flask in one hand and an old guitar in the other.

  
"How long have you had that?" Cassidy gasped. "Don't think I've ever seen that before! Can you even play?"  
Butch laughed. "It's always been there Cass, just I keep it at the bottom in it's case. Underneath your shoes, coats and other crap you like to keep in my car! And yes... I can play" he added.  
"Ok I NEVER knew that" said Cassidy, amazed. "Guess you never really know someone eh?"  
"Guess not..." muttered Butch.  
"So are you self taught?" Cassidy asked him as she poured some hot chocolate for them both. Butch nodded his head.  
"To a point. Dad taught me the basics then after he died I carried it on from there. This was his guitar you see"  
  
He settled back down next to his partner and began tuning it. Cassidy couldn't resist pulling out her phone and taking a picture. Upon hearing the shutter Butch looked up and scowled.

  
"No photos" he said. "Posing with a guitar is the worst..."  
"You weren't posing though..." Cassidy said quietly as she looked at the photo. She would definately keep this one no matter how much Butch moaned.  
"So do you know any songs?" She asked him hopefully.  
"A few" he replied. "I uh... have written a couple too..."  
"Amazing!" said Cassidy. "I'd love to hear one? Please?"  
Bitch went bright red. "Oh um I don't know Cass... it's kind of...awkward"  
"Pleeease?" Cassidy urged. "It's just me after all, why would it be awkward?"  
"Well one of them is sort of about you" Butch admitted. He then burst out laughing at his own embarrassment.  
"Ahh for god's sake, kinda silly really" he said. He soon stopped when he caught Cassidy's deadly serious expression.   
"Let me hear it!" She insisted. "Unless it's an evil song about me, in which case I'll kill you!"  
Butch laughed again. "Uh no it's not Cass, quite the opposite in fact. Ok, ok! You ready?"

  
Cassidy nodded with a sweet smile on her face and adjusted herself so she was comfortable. Butch took a deep breath to steady himself and began...  
  
_"Cassie. My Cassie girl,_  
_ You got nothing on this town,_  
_ Let's go some place where the fireflies dance all night,_  
_ The moonshine on your hair,_  
_ Captivate my senses, beauty to behold,_  
_ My love is just too strong,_  
_ Can this story ever be told?_  
_ Cassie. My Cassie girl._  
_ Temptress of the night,_  
_ The sweet sensation of your skin,_  
_ Let's go some place where I can sweep you away forever,_  
_ My love will hold on,_  
_ Caaaaassie. My Cassie girl._  
_ My love."_  
  
Butch's singing voice was nothing like his usual voice. It was smooth and low pitched and surprisingly good! Cassidy could only stare in awe at her partner as he finished, her eyes filling with tears which she quickly tried to wipe away.

"That bad was it?" Butch laughed.  
"No no, I mean, no-ones ever done that for me before...Butch I loved it!" Cassidy said. "I mean...did you write that from the heart?"  
Butch nodded slowly. "Yeah."  
"Well I'm really glad you did..." Cassidy replied. "I love it. I...I love you!"  
Butch outstretched his arms as she scooted over and leant in against his strong physique. Cassidy breathed in the smell of his colongue and he gently placed a kiss on her head.  
"I love you too Cass" Butch finally said.  
  
They remained sat in silence cuddled to each other watching the fire burn for what seemed like ages. Butch was just drifting off to sleep when Cassidy suddenly yelped.

"Hey it IS a shooting star!"  
"Hm? Oh yeah told you!" Butch laughed. "Made your night now hasn't it?"  
"Yeah! Thanks Butch" Cassidy said and she leant in and kissed him on the lips. Butch jumped back a little in surprise.  
"Oh um sorry, got a bit carried away there..." she admitted awkwardly. "Just you know it's such a nice night and I..."

Butch took hold of Cassidy's face in 1 gloved hand. He slowly leant in and kissed her back. Cassidy closed her eyes, hardly daring to believe what was happening. They exchanged another couple of kisses before finally succumbing to the temptations all around them. It was tender, yet passionate at the same time. The night couldn't have been made more perfect.  
  
And as the camp fire raged on obscuring their passion, some more shooting stars dazzled and lit up the night sky above them.  
  
The end.


End file.
